Devotion
by Noiseless Symphony
Summary: Ginny's last diary entry. Enough said. Read it or be killed. Treat it like you would a new-born child- delicately


Devotion 

Dear Diary,

This may be my first and last entry in this journal. My muggle-born friend Henrietta gave it for me for Christmas. I asked her for it—I've had quite enough experience with magic diaries and I thought I'd be safer with a muggle one.

I say this might by my last entry because tonight I'm leaving. I'm going to rescue Harry Potter.

Harry. His beautiful deep emerald-green eyes, that tousled, untidy hair that makes him look like he's just woken up, that lightning bolt scar across his forehead, reminding us all everyday that he is not an ordinary boy. But even without that scar, he's special to me. He's courageous, he's brave, he's honest, he's trustworthy, he's beautiful, he's my hero.

Every time I see him, my heart leaps out of my chest, and I hold my breath till he walks by. I wish he'd take notice of me more. I wish one day he'd stop and turn around and give me one of those casual, heart-stopping grins. And he'd say, "Hello Ginny." Or "Hi". Or even just nod in my direction. Acknowledge my presence. Something. At nights I can't sleep; visions of his lovely face swim before my eyes, and I feel a kind of warmth spread throughout my body. And my dreams are always about him.

When he rescued me from the basilisk in my first year, all I could hysterically think about was that I would be expelled, or go to prison or something. Later that night, when I could fully reflect on the day's events, I realised I had totally glossed over the fact that Harry, _my_ Harry, had saved me. _He_ saved _me_. He _cared_. Maybe there was still hope for us, I thought.

I tried not to scare Harry away with my obvious devotion to him. I know he just laughed embarrassedly about it, and brushed it off as, 'a silly girl's crush'. But it's more that that. The Slytherins tease me about it. My brothers make jokes about Harry and me getting together. Fred and George say that they'll get Harry to eat one of their Exploding Popsicles, and douse it in love potion, so he'll like me back. I just give them a withering look and walk off to my room. Everyone thinks I'll get over it. But they don't understand my feelings for Harry, growing stronger every second. It isn't just a crush. It's love. I'm in love with Harry J. Potter

In my 3rd Year, when Ron paired me up with Harry for the Yule Ball, I felt my heart soar…then splatter all over the floor. I had to tell them I was already going with Neville, trying to hide the pain I felt behind those words. I said I'd agreed to go because I was underage and I wouldn't have been able to go otherwise. Actually, I'd agreed because I wanted to check up on Harry and see who his date was, see if he honestly liked her, see if Griffindor's most eligible bachelor was about to be snapped up that night. If I had known he was going to ask _me_ to go with him, Neville would've been D&D (desperate and dateless).

At the ball, I was happy to note Harry paid no attention whatsoever to Parvarti. Good. He did, however, stare rather a lot at Cho Chang, a hussy from Hufflepuff. Jealous grew like a lump in my throat, and I almost cut off the blood circulation in Neville's hand- I was gripping it so tight.

All that seems so long ago now. Harry's in his 6th year now, and I'm in 5th…and now he's missing. Everyone thinks You-Know-Who's taken him away. When I heard it, I couldn't believe it. First stage of grief: Denial. Then I ran to my room and cried. Ron tried to comfort me, but I locked the door and wouldn't let him in. The whole family thought I was acting a bit too melodramatic, I know, but didn't they see how serious the situation is? I was so angry at his stupid muggle family- how could they let him be kidnapped?

Dad's cut his holidays short and has gone back to work. Before he did, he went with Ron and Hermione to Harry's house to get his owl and his school stuff for safekeeping. They wouldn't allow me to come along. No one will let me do anything. They think I'm too little to help. I mean, I may be the baby of the _family_, but I'm not a baby. Why can't they understand that?

So tonight I'm leaving. I'm escaping the prison of my room and going out to find Harry, _my _Harry, and bring him back safely. He saved me once, and now it's time to return the favour. I don't have a broom, but Dad's got a bewitched carpet that can fly, in the cupboard. It's rolled up and dusty from neglect, but I'm sure it'll work. I'm going to get it and fly out of here. I'm going to rescue Harry Potter. And then he'll be mine.

~_Ginny Weasley_~ 


End file.
